Talk:Shale
Craig Greg and Mary Kirby said that the involvment section was out of date and very, very wrong. Maria Caliban 02:09, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Just to point out that Shale is actually female.--Dragonewt 09:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) * He doesnt have a physical gender he is a rock, he has a masculine personality thats his choice and he made it. ralok 14:35, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :*No, actually Shale is a dwarf woman. Take her to the Anvil of the Void and learn.--Emberly 18:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) i was wondering if someone else cared to realize that, or if no one else knew? The page is missing quite alot about Shale, unless it's not supposed to show spoilers? -- 21:51, November 10, 2009 (UTC) why is Shale not being shown as female? You learn this in the course of the game. Seems silly to debate it, really. : If this is the case, then all instances of pronouns referring to Shale should be adjusted accordingly, such as he to she. I have not reached that point in the game myself and have not read anywhere about the gender - perhaps it's not common knowledge yet? I think unless a spoiler tag is going to be put on the page, any reference to gender should be removed as having no spoiler tag definitely ruins a plot element unintentionally. Thoughts? Cynnamin 22:49, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::No matter what happened in the past, golems have no male or female genitals. Shale is in my opinion neither male nor female. 22:36, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Shale has a soul and before becoming a golem was a female dwarf. Shale is female. (In fact if asked about it after this fact is revealed in game by a female character Shale responds that she has never asked the main character if she is female... Shale simply thought it was obvious. ABCoLD 09:04, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Game designer are weird. Why make her with a male looking chest in that case ? :... :Thinking about it, the body of the golem could have been made as male skin and look by it's maker because he intended to put a male soul in it but some unknown events occured and the result is a poor dwarf girl trap in a bulgy manly rocky body. :It just feel weird to see it as an "her"... — TulipVorlax 12:22, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I have no problem seeing Shale as a girl. Girly sounding voice and name (girly for a rock creature). --Revan's Exile 16:09, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes shales female, but she sounds male I'm partly to blame for constantly referring to Shale as a male on this page, since I was editing it before I did the side quest. Also, Shale sounds male. However, I'll go and fix it now. Keeping her, but siding with Branka? Will Shale leave me if she's not in the party when I have to choose? I don't care much for Branka, but I killed her once already, and want to do it differently the second time. 00:07, November 16, 2009 (UTC) As far as I'm aware, Shale will leave you. This is Shale's crisis moment and although according to others, Leliana can be lied to to prevent her from leaving, Shale's moment, I believe is like Alistairs. There is no way to talk her out of going if you choose to side with Branka. --MiyuEmi 10:37, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know, how about do the Orzammar quest first then go get Shale later? I didn't try it but I think it may work \＿ヾ( ￣　*)(| 11:22, November 20, 2009 (UTC) It is possable to keep shale if you don't have her in your party for the anvil of the void, but i can't remember the exact conversation tree for it, just don't tell her that you killed caradin.Meh2100 00:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) You can tell Shale you killed Caradin provided you tell Shale how she was made and keep her in your party. I lost 24 points doing so, but she still asked me to search the deeproads. I didn't have her in my party during the Anvil of the Void Quest. Voice Actor IMDB notes that Barry Ellis does the voiceover work for Shale. Is this right or is it Geraldine Blecker? --MiyuEmi 16:42, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Shale is voiced by Geraldine Blecker. It was confirmed by David Gaider (although I can't seem to find the forum topic) and in the DLC section of the credits. (screenshot)--Westridge 11:12, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Didn't want to change anything (though someone did change it) if the information was in question. So many web sources seem to note them both as voicing Shale. Very confusing. --MiyuEmi 12:37, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Size I just realize how small Shale is compare to actual Golems in the Deep Road. I really wish they kept her size TT.TT... --\＿ヾ( ￣　*)(| 10:57, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *Shale tells you that Willhelm chiseled her down so she could fit through doors. Kraldor 23:03, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Shale's Abilities Should Shale's abilities be moved to a separate page? It would mean we could expand them as all other abilities have been, and could let players who don't want to read spoilers find out more about customizing Shale to their advantage. (Incidentally, I do think that in all instances outside of this page, Shale should be referred to as gender neutral as possible, in order to avoid spoiling people.) - Ancestralmask 20:47, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Shale's voice acting is done by a woman, I'm pretty sure that gives a major clue to her original gender, so using the pronoun "she" won't be too disruptive.--Emynii 21:57, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :: It's deep enough that it could just be a "golem voice," and until my friend spoiled me I thought Shale was male. - Ancestralmask 21:59, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::I won't argue that. I unlocked everything before this wiki had much substance, so I was not spoiled. I can see how it would spoil others, though. Perhaps at least the "unlocking" section should be 100% gender neutral.--Emynii 22:14, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Sten and Shale Sten and Shale seem to have a great relationship: both hate humans, both think humans are talkers (as shown in a conversation between them, Shale asks "when did you came to fereldon?" sten doesnt want to talk about it and shale says "Oh, yes. I was chatting away like a human.") both are giants, not human, respect power, and are incredibly powerful. Broken Gifts I was wondering if anyone else experienced this with giving gifts to Shale. Remarkable gems only give a max of 5 for me, even if this is the initial gift, instead of the normal +10 for gifts specific to a companion. Is this a bug or intended? I'm playing on PS3. 18:43, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I have this same bug I am on the 360 version and I get a max approval of 5. I am guessing Shale is completely broken on the console versions. Since her gifts don't work plus she doesn't appear in the epilogue on either console version. Shale must be higher than 16 for brilliants to spawn in Cadash Just ran Cadash with Shale at level 16 and only picked up Flawless NOT Brilliant. (PC Version)